


Prospects

by greenhairedfae



Series: Disney femslash drabbles [5]
Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Disney femslash, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenhairedfae/pseuds/greenhairedfae
Summary: A sort of a prohibition era AU for Audrey and Mei. The emperor is a businessman because this takes place in America in the thirties and I said so.





	Prospects

Audrey was reasonably certain Mei had never paid her much attention. Between apologizing to her family and running around with strange men at night, it would have to be difficult to find the time. After all this, Audrey Ramirez was just the mechanic. 

But one moonlit night, Mei had called Audrey out to town late, tearfully begging her not to tell anyone where she’d been. Audrey pulled up in front of the speakeasy, where Mei stood by her car, mascara running down her cheeks staining white lace gloves. “Of course, I’ll keep your secrets. Hop in.” 

From then on Mei became a presence in Audrey’s shop. At first her visits were infrequent but then more and more she would come words spilling from her mouth not meant to be repeated. Mei resented the stiff politic of her eldest sister, who never smiled except when it was expected and even then, she hadn’t laughed since they were children. She felt confined by the expectations that they were to marry rich, some white society man who could open doors for their father’s business. She hated that their wishes came secondary, her baby sister is an impeccable chef who will never talk about it to people that don’t already know.

Sometimes Mei stood still and quiet, eyes lingering on the axle grease on Audrey’s arms and other times sobs would rip out of her angry and echoing on the concrete floor.

Once Mei asked Audrey about her prospects and Audrey laughed. She didn’t need a man to take care of her, she worked for herself, made her own life and told Mei as much. Mei smiled at that.

When Mei came to Audrey the night of her engagement, Audrey was not surprised. When Mei asked Audrey to drive her away, she did. Audrey could find work elsewhere, there wasn’t another Mei.


End file.
